


Work in progress

by StarBell1118



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Gabriel is trying, He’s not perfect but he’s not a neglectful piece of crap., Like really slow, Plagg is Adriens pet cat, Some Cursing, more tags to come, no powers, super slow updates, this is just something I do in my limited free time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBell1118/pseuds/StarBell1118
Summary: I wont normally have both of their perspective for the same moment. It will most likely be alternating point of views those. I just wanted to show what they both thought of each other’s first impression. Also if you ever need a fake number I would recommend using (830)476-5664. I also recommend just calling the number anyways. It’s a pretty great
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & OC-female charchter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Ow! What the heck?!”  
Adrien looked down and saw the short petite woman he just ran into . She had pretty pale skin with a light dusting of freckles across her nose to her collarbone.  
Her hair was black with what looked like a blue undertone.It flowed down her back in long curled waves.She had bluebell eyes that sparkled. Upon those eyes were long thick lashes that didn’t have any mascara on them because there was no need for it. She had a cute button nose that fit her face perfectly. Her lips were full and the prettiest shade of pink ever to be seen. She was wearing a large white untucked button down shirt. She had on white washed ankle length skinny jeans. Paired with those jeans and t-shirt were a pair of black ankle strap pumps. On top of her long gorgeous hair was a pair of black aviators sunglasses. To finish of the look she had a large back purse with a zipper going down the side.  
She was beautiful. So beautiful that poor adrien didn’t know what to do. He just stared at the women he had rudely ran into on his way to his fathers office. Wait. He just ran into this literal goddess.He started apologizing profusely. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I was in such a rush and didn’t see you! Ugh I have such bad luck! Are you okay miss?”

The goddess simply stared at him for a second with wide eyes and a small blush dusting her cheeks before suddenly snapping back to reality. Adrien couldn’t help but be a bit proud he made her blush.

“Uh y-yes I’m okay. No worries! Just a small collision. No broken bones! Your fine! I-I I mean I’m fine! Not that your not fine that is! It just-“ she then took a deep breath while Adrien tried to stifle a chuckle. “ I’m okay.thank you. Are you alright?” She asked. 

Adrein simply smiled and said “yes I’m okay. Once again I’m so sorry for bumping into you.....” he trailed off. 

“Marienette. My name is Marienette.” 

“Marientte.” A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, he thought. “Again sorry for bumping into you. I’m Adrien.” 

“Like I said it all good adrien. No broken bones.” She giggled, and god if Adrien didn’t die right there on the spot from that miraculous sound. 

“ um, didn’t you say you were in a rush earlier? I don’t want you to be late for whatever it is your going to.” She reminded him. 

“Oh! Yes your right! I have a meeting with my father. I better get going!” Though he made no move to leave. He honestly could care less about his crappy father and boring meeting right now. Not when there was this beautiful goddess of a women in front of him. 

She stared for a moment probably expecting for him to leave. When she saw that he was making no move to she shifted her purse in her hand and started to speak.

“Well, I should be going now. Maybe I’ll see you around adrien.” She went to walk away when he suddenly reached out and grasped her wrist.He made sure not to be too rough or aggressive though . It was gentle and kind of pleading.

“Wait.” He said. So she did. He suddenly realized he was holding her wrist and quickly let go moving his hand up to the back of his neck to scratch it. A nervous tick he has had for as long as he could remember.

“Um.” He started shyly, “before you go would you mind if I got your number?”

Normally he wouldn’t do something so bold,but there was something about Marinette. He didn’t know what it was but it was definitely something he wanted more of. 

She smiled at him then held her hands out in a ‘give here’ motion. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He handed it to her and watched her put in her number as “Marinette <3”. He blushed. She handed him back her phone with a wink he swears he almost had a heart attack. 

She giggled at his awestruck expression then wiggled her fingers at him in a wave then turned and walked away. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Marienette was on her way to her meeting with fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. She was a designer for the Gabriel fashion house in Paris. Gabriel called the meeting to go over the latest fall line designed. This meeting would determine if her designs made to the runways or not. Instead of holding many different meetings,Gabriel decided to hold one big meeting that lasted all day and call in the designers at different times.She wasn’t due till the end of the meeting.

Just when she rounded the corner to turn onto the next block she ran into a wall. 

“Ow! What the heck?!”  
She didn’t remember this wall being there before. Wait. That’s probably because it wasn’t a wall. She now realized it was a man. A really hot man. So hot Marienette was pretty sure she was blushing. The last time Marienette blushed at a man was when she was in lycée. The man was wearing a white polo shirt that showed of the muscles in his chest and arms. The shirt was tucked into a pair of white Grey kakis that showed off his long legs. This guy was certainly model worthy. On his feet were a pair of tan cloth loafers that matched the jacket he had in his hand. He had golden hair that shined in the sun. It was styled to the side but some strands fell in his face-most likely from his rush to get where he needed to be. He had the most gorgeous green eyes that’s reminded her of emeralds with specks of gold scattered around the pupil.She felt like she could stare into them forever. He had heart shaped lips that were peach colored. His jaw line was sharp and had some slight stubble.  
She just barely heard his apologies. She shook herself out of her daze and tried to reply. 

“Uh y-yes I’m okay. No worries! Just a small collision. No broken bones! Your fine! I-I I mean I’m fine! Not that your not fine that is! It just-“ Why in the world was she stammering. She had never stammered in the face of a gorgeous man. She was surrounded my models - literal models!- and never stammered around them. She took a deep breath to collect her self and said,  
“I’m okay.thank you. Are you alright?”

He smiled -and she it’s the most perfect smile she has ever seen- and said,  
“yes I’m okay. Once again I’m so sorry for bumping into you.....”  
“Marienette. My names Marienette,” she supplied for him. 

“Again sorry for bumping into you. I’m Adrien.” He apologized again. 

She giggled at how much he was apologizing and said “Like I said it all good adrien. No broken bones.”

She then remembered part of what he said earlier and asked if he had to go. He said he did but she realized that he was making no point to leave.  
“Well, I should be going now. Maybe I’ll see you around adrien.”

She turned to leave to continue on her way to Gabriel’s when she felt him gently grab her wrist. His hands were calloused. Maybe from fencing? He looks like the type.“Wait” He let her go then scratched the back of his neck in what she thinks is a nervous tick. 

“Um. before you go would you mind if I got your number?”

Normally when someone asked for her number Marienette would give them a fake but adrien seemed like a good person and definitely someone she wanted to know more.  
She held out her hand to him and he gave her his phone. She absently noticed how much nicer it was then hers. She typed her number into his phone and added her name. She hesitated for half a second before boldly adding a heart next to her name. She giggled at the expression on his face then sent him a flirtatious wink as she waved . She walked away with a bounce in her step as she continued making her way to the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont normally have both of their perspective for the same moment. It will most likely be alternating point of views those. I just wanted to show what they both thought of each other’s first impression. Also if you ever need a fake number I would recommend using (830)476-5664. I also recommend just calling the number anyways. It’s a pretty great


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they’re are any grammar issues let me know please. Also feel free to leave constructive criticism. It helps me better myself as a writer. Thanks again for reading.

Adrien managed to make into the meeting just seconds before the first person arrived. His father thought it would be a brilliant idea to hold a meeting that last.All.Day.Long. All day he gets to sit and watch his father be unnecessarily brutal towards people and their ideas. He doesn’t give much input in the fashion and design part. He does put a bit of input into the budget and benefits aspects of them though. These meeting are so very boring.He wonders if he could convince his father to let him leave early.Maybe, just maybe,if he played his cards right he would. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts of escaping by the first designer walking into the conference room.  
Person after person would come in. All of them timid and full of hope. Adrien could tell his father was not impressed. If there was one thing that Gabriel admired it was someone that was confident in their abilities and themselves. 

Soon after hour four of the meeting,full of good people trying to convince Adriens father to pick them,they finally called for a break. 

This was his chance. They were almost finished with all the designers for the day. Only three or four left to meet with.That will probably bee another two hours. Two hours that Adrien would rather be anywhere else. Like at home,with his little shit of a cat Plagg. 

Adrien approached his father cautiously not wanting to sully his chances of escaping. 

“Father?”

Gabriel looked up at his son with his usual emotionless,grey eyes.  
“Yes? What is it Adrien?” 

“ Well you see,I was hoping since there is only a few designers left to meet with I could leave early. You don’t need me for the fashion part of choosing them and you would still have the others to help with the budget and benefits. I have some errands to run and some stuff at home I need to attend to also.” 

Gabriel just sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose,and waved his hand to dismiss him while saying “Very well. I’ll see you this Sunday for our brunch.” 

Adrien couldn’t help the small grin on his face or the happiness in his voice. “ Yes, of course father. Thank you. See you Sunday.” Then Adrien made his escape. He walked down the hall towards the exit and made his way to the parking garage where his car was located.The whole time Adrien had a satisfied smirk on his face and a small spring in his step. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Marienette was early. She pushed open the glass door that lead into the lobby. She stopped and had a brief conversation with her friend Anna - the secretary- before making her way to where the conference room would be.  
She sat in the worn out,black chairs outside the room and started to go through her designs. She made sure they were all there and in order of how she wanted to present them.  
She heard the door open and close then saw the back of a man with blond hair walk down the hall going in the opposite direction with a small skip in his step. She guessed he was apart of the board that was assisting Gabriel and he had so how gotten permission to leave early. She just went back to checking her designs. 

Soon she was called into the meeting. She walked in with confidence. If there was one thing Marienette knew how to do, it was how to command a room. She figured it was one of the reasons Gabriel liked her just a tad bit other than the other designers. She stated off by  
“Hello Gabriel. Thank you for picking me to participate in this. It’s an opportunity that I’m certainly grateful for.” 

“You’re quite welcome Ms.Marienette. Why don’t you show us what you have for us today.” 

Marienette jumped right into what she prepared. She showed them her designs, the materials she was planning to use, the budget she would need, and what hair and makeup she would pair with the models. She would get some questions every now and again that she answered with ease. She could tell that Gabriel was impressed by the small -almost unnoticeable- glint in his eyes.  
By the end of the meeting she was ninety-five percent sure she would get the role to design the next fall line. 

She exited the conference room and stated making her way towards Anna. 

“Hey” she greeted.  
Anna looked up from her computer and answered in her sweet Southern accent.  
“ Hey love. How do think it went?”  
“Pretty well. I’m feel good about getting it. We both know Gabriel likes me a bit more than the others so that helps a bit.”  
Anna laughed , “ Of course he likes you more than others darling. Your a great leader and you give 110 percent all the time. So much so,that you are the worst person I know when it comes to self care” she winked at the end of her sentence.  
Marientte rolled her eyes and huffed. “I’m not that bad.”  
Anna just gave her a deadpan look.  
“Okay,so maybe I forget to eat on the occasion.”  
“ You also forget to hydrate and sleep. You know those are also necessary,right?”  
“Sleep is for the weak. There is a reason coffee was put on this earth.”  
“Yeah there’s also a reason why there are beds and the sun goes down.”  
“We’ve already had this conversation before Anna,” Marienette said with a roll of her eyes and a small smile “There’s nothing you can do to change me”  
“Oh don’t I know it!You’re as stubborn as a mule.”  
They shared a laugh before Marinete left to go get some lunch at the coffee shop around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I wont normally have both of their perspective for the same moment. It will most likely be alternating point of views those. I just wanted to show what they both thought of each other’s first impression. Also if you ever need a fake number I would recommend using (830)476-5664. I also recommend just calling the number anyways. It’s a pretty great surprise.


End file.
